Pakt
by IsabelleOne
Summary: James Potter uważał, że nie może być szczęśliwszy. Ma przyjaciół, dziewczynę i szkoli się na Aurora. Pewnego dnia otrzymuje list z Ministerstwa Magii. List, o którym wiedzą tylko nieliczni czarodzieje. Czarodzieje, których przodkowie złożyli pakt przypieczętowany magią. Niepodważalny dowód na to, że zostanie ojcem. Kim jest jednak Hermiona Granger i jakim cudem nosi jego dziecko?
1. Prolog

Od wielu stuleci część społeczności czarodziejskiej gardzi mugolami, czyli osobami, które nie posiadają zdolności magicznych. Uważają, że takie osoby są z gorszej kategorii. Są jednak ludzie, którymi gardzą jeszcze bardziej. Mugolaki, czyli osoby ze zdolnościami magicznymi, których rodzice są mugolami. Wielu czarodziejów uważa, że kradną ich magię, przywłaszczając ją sobie. Przez lata uprzedzenia te straciły na sile, lecz wciąż wiele osób wierzy, że mugolaki nie powinny istnieć.

Najbardziej uprzedzeni czarodzieje nazywają mugolaków szlamami uważając, że posiadają oni brudną krew. W świecie czarodziejów najbardziej szanowani są czarodzieje czystej krwi, czyli ród, w którym nigdy nie występowała osoba półkrwi bądź też mugolak czy mugol.

Czarodzieje czystej krwi szczycą się, że ich ród nigdy nie został splamiony krwią mugoli czy mugolaków. Nie jest to jednak prawda. Bardzo często zdarzało się, że ród którejś z rodzin czystokrwistych był zagrożony przez brak potomka. Dziedzica, który przejąłby nazwisko rodowe.

Wtedy rodziny czystokrwiste zawarły cichy pakt z Ministerstwem Magii. Kiedy czarodziej czystokrwisty spłodzi bękarta, zostaje do niego wysłany list z Ministerstwa. W przypadku braku innego dziedzica, rodzina wychowuje dziecko z nieprawego łoża, jako własne, czystokrwiste. Nie ważne czy jego matką była osoba półkrwi, mugol czy mugolaczka.

Pakt ten został zawarty wiele stuleci temu, związany został magią przez część rodów czarodziejskich: Blacków, Potterów, Malfoyów, Gauntów, Nottów i Lestrangów. Były to najważniejsze rody czarodziejskie. Mniej ważne, jak weasley'owie, nie mieli pojęcia o pakcie.

Magia, którą nałożyli mężczyźni sprawujący głowę rodu, gwarantowała prawdziwość pokrewieństwa. Niemożliwym było sfałszowanie takowego listu.

James Potter miał o tym świadomość. Wiedział, że list z Ministerstwa Magii nie mógł być w żaden sposób sfałszowany. Pozostają więc tylko dwa pytania. Kim jest Hermiona Granger i jakim cudem nosi jego dziecko?


	2. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Merlinie, Moody to szaleniec! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogli przydzielić zdrowego na umyśle Aurora do szkolenia nas w pracy w terenie. Każdy byłby lepszy od niego. Z początku cieszyłem się, że uczyć nas będzie jeden z najwybitniejszych Aurorów. Do czasu, aż okazało się, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. I mówi to osoba, która przyjaźni się z Syriuszem Blackiem, a to o czymś świadczy.

Zostanie Aurorem było moim marzeniem od kiedy tylko dowiedziałem się na czym polega ta praca. Czy jest coś lepszego od dreszczyku adrenaliny przy ściganiu złych typków? Pokroju Smarkerusa… Na samą myśl o tym tłustowłosym nietoperzu przeszedł mnie dreszcz wstrętu. Nie widziałem go od zakończenia szkoły, dwa lata temu. I całe szczęście. Nie wiem co się z nim dzieje i szczerze mnie to nie interesuje. Od kiedy obraził moją Lily, nienawiść do niego tylko wzrosła.

Moja Lily… Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało mi się ją zdobyć! Jesteśmy razem już prawie trzy lata. Wiem, że zawsze zachowywałem się pewnie, ale w głębi duszy zaczynałem wątpić, że w końcu będziemy razem. Dzień, w którym zgodziła się iść ze mną na randkę był najlepszym dniem w moim życiu. A teraz mieszkamy razem. Przy pełnej dezaprobacie Syriusza.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że te wszystkie lata Syriusz udawał, że wspiera mnie jeśli chodzi o zdobycie Lily. W końcu rok temu, kiedy piliśmy w barze, przyznał się, że nie lubi Lily. Przynajmniej nie ze mną. Uważa, że nie pasujemy do siebie. Nigdy nie słyszałem większej bzdury. Nigdy więcej nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu, nie chce stracić najlepszego przyjaciela. Dobrze, że był wtedy z nami Remus.

Remus… Pewnie teraz wypoczywa po pewni księżyca. Nigdy nie przeszkadzała mi jego likantropia. Nie ma wpływu na to, co się z nim dzieje, a jest naprawdę dobrym i wiernym przyjacielem. Nie mogę jednak znieść widoku, jak się męczy. Oddałbym cały swój majątek, żeby tylko wynaleźć lekarstwo na jego przypadłość. Jego „mały, futrzany problem", jak to zwykle określa. Zawsze tym wpędza Petera w niekomfortowy nastrój.

Dawno nie widziałem Petera. Wciąż zajmuje się chorą ciotką. Rozumiem, że kłopoty rodzinne mogą go przybijać, ale ostatnio jest jakiś nieswój. A właściwie od czasu kiedy skończyliśmy szkołę. Próbowałem go wypytać czy ma jakiś problem, ale wciąż mnie zbywał, więc w końcu odpuściłem. Nie chcę naciskać, kiedy będzie gotowy to sam mi wszystko powie. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

\- Łapo, pospiesz się – powiedziałem zirytowany. Czy on naprawdę musi flirtować z każdą napotkaną kobietą?

\- Widzimy się wieczorem, kochana – powiedział Syriusz z czarującym uśmiechem, całując dłoń Lori… Loti… Livi… Z pewnością jej imię zaczyna się na „L"!

\- Nareszcie! – powiedziałem zirytowany, kiedy w końcu do mnie dołączył.

\- Wyluzuj Rogaczu. Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? – zapytał wciąż uśmiechając się głupkowato.

\- Lily jedzie na ślub siostry, chcę się z nią pożegnać, a przez ciebie mogę nie zdążyć – warknąłem. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Myśl o rozłące z Lily jest przygnębiająca.

\- Jedzie sama? A co z tobą? – zapytał zdziwiony. Nie mogę się mu dziwić. Jestem chłopakiem Lily prawie trzy lata, poznałem jej rodziców, siostrę i przyszłego męża, ale nie zostałem zaproszony na ślub.

\- Siostra Lily, Petunia, nie życzy sobie „dziwaków", którzy nie są z nią spokrewnieni. Zniesie Lily ze wzgląd na rodziców, ale powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru znosić mnie – mruknąłem krzywiąc się zniesmaczony. Nigdy nie przepadałem za Petunią. Podejrzewam, że po prostu zazdrości nam zdolności magicznych.

\- Nie zyskałeś sobie przychylności teściów i szwagierki – zaśmiał się. No tak, oczywiście, ze on będzie się z tego cieszył. Nie rozumiem co mu się nie podoba w Lily.

\- To nie jest śmieszne – powiedziałem zatrzymując go i rozejrzałem się. Wyszliśmy właśnie z Ministerstwa Magii, o tej godzinie mało osób się tu kręciło.

\- Co jest? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Uśmiechnąłem się i wyciągnąłem pudełeczko z kieszeni.

\- Kiedy Lily wróci ze ślubu, oświadczę się jej – powiedziałem zadowolony, pokazując rodowy pierścionek zaręczynowy. Mam nadzieję, że się jej spodoba. Nie jest w jej stylu, ale to tradycja. Przechodzi w mojej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie.

\- Nie! Proszę, nie rób tego! Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, upewnij się, że to na pewno to! – powiedział podniesionym głosem. Zirytowany zamknąłem pudełeczko z cichym trzaskiem i schowałem je do kieszeni.

\- Jestem z Lily prawie trzy lata. Rok mieszkamy razem. Jestem w niej zakochany od czwartego roku. Nie mam na co czekać. Jestem pewny swojej decyzji – warknąłem. Syriusz zamilkł i bardzo dobrze wiedziałem dlaczego. Nigdy na niego nie warczałem. Przynajmniej nie tak poważnie. Chyba, że chodziło o Lily, co tylko bardziej go nakręcało. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Nie wściekał się, tylko posmutniał, co było dziwnym widokiem.

\- Proszę cię, James, nie rób tego. Popełniasz błąd – powiedział z powagą. Pokręciłem głową i westchnąłem.

\- Przestań. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Lily zostanie moją żoną. Nie chcę zrywać przyjaźni, bo ty nie potrafisz zaakceptować mojego wyboru – powiedziałem. Obaj zamilkliśmy patrząc na siebie. W końcu odwrócił głowę patrząc na miejsce aportacyjne.

\- Zgoda. Już nic nie powiem. Znasz moje zdanie na ten temat. Gdyby kiedyś się między wami popsuło, będę przy tobie, żeby cię wspierać. Jesteś moim bratem, James – powiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się słysząc to i klepnąłem go w plecy.

\- Dzięki, a teraz chodź. Chcę pożegnać Lily – powiedziałem i teleportowałem się z Syriuszem do Doliny Godryka. Kupiłem ten dom ze spadku po rodzicach. Po ich śmierci nie mogłem wrócić do Potter Manor. Oczywiście zachowałem posiadłość, skrzaty domowe utrzymują w niej porządek, ale ja nie byłem tam od lat. Ani ja ani Syriusz, który uważał moich rodziców za swoich, a oni uważali go za syna. Dlatego połowę majątku przepisali właśnie na Syriusza. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. W końcu Syriusz jest dla mnie jak brat, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Lily z początku nie była zadowolona. Zawsze chciała zobaczyć Potter Manor i miała do mnie żal, że nigdy jej tam nie zabrałem. Starałem się jej to wytłumaczyć, powiedzieć, jakie to dla mnie ciężkie. Schować dumę do kieszeni i przyznać, że nie jestem gotowy na powrót, ale nie potrafiłem. Nie chciałem widzieć litości i zawodu w jej oczach. Zamiast tego, aby ją udobruchać, kupiłem dom w Dolinie Godryka, najpiękniejszy, jaki udało mi się znaleźć. Od tego czasu Lily już nie drąży tematu posiadłości rodowej Potterów.

\- Cholera, spóźniłem się. Po powrocie nie będzie zadowolona – jęknąłem rozglądając się po domu. Syriusz zaśmiał się siadając na kanapie i kładąc nogi na stoliku do kawy, chociaż wie, że Lily tego nie znosi. Posłałem mu ostre spojrzenie, a on tylko głośniej się zaśmiał.

\- Wyluzuj, przecież jej tu nie ma, sam to powiedziałem – powiedział rozbawiony. Westchnąłem nie drążąc tematu i podszedłem do barku biorąc cztery szklaneczki i ognistą. To był ciężki dzień, musiałem się napić.

\- Czemu aż cztery? – zapytał Syriusz siadając prosto i biorąc ode mnie ognistą.

\- Myślisz, że będę pił tylko z tobą? Nie, to by było żałosne. Musi nas być przynajmniej trzech, a najlepiej czterech. Zaraz zawiadomię Remusa i Peter'a – powiedziałem podchodząc do kominka.

\- Nie licz na Glizdogona. Zajmuje się dziś chorą ciotką – powiedział Syriusz rozlewając w trzech kieliszkach ognistą.

\- Znowu? – zapytałem zaskoczony i pokręciłem głową - Chciałem mu pomóc finansowo, opłacić jakoś leczenie jego ciotki, ale się nie zgodził. Co jej właściwie jest? – zapytałem.

\- No wiesz… Ona… Tak właściwie to nie wiem. Nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły – powiedział Syriusz marszcząc zamyślony nos.

\- Dziwne – mruknąłem pod nosem i wrzuciłem do kominka proszek fiuu mówiąc przy okazji adres Remusa i włożyłem głowę w płomienie.

\- Powiedz, że nie przyjmujemy odmowy! – usłyszałem stłumiony głos Syriusza za sobą.

\- Lunatyk, jesteś tu? – zapytałem rozglądając się po jego salonie. Usłyszałem szum z kuchni i po chwili do salonu wszedł blady Remus – Wyglądasz jak gówno – skomentowałem, wiedząc, ze się nie obrazi. Taka była już dynamika w naszej grupie. Remus tylko słabo się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Rogaczu. Co się dzieje? – zapytał podchodząc do kominka.

\- Lily wyjechała na ślub swojej siostry. Topię smutki i tęsknotę w alkoholu, picie samemu jest żałosne. Z Syriuszem jeszcze żałośniejsze – powiedziałem, olewając krzyk oburzenia Syriusza – Wspomożesz przyjaciela? Widzę, że kieliszek ognistej przyda się i tobie – powiedziałem.

\- Czemu nie, czekolada mi się skończyła, więc z chęcią się napiję – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Czekamy – powiedziałem zadowolony i wyjąłem głowę z kominka. Po chwili wyszedł niego Remus, otrzepując się z popiołu.

\- James był łaskawy mówiąc, że wyglądasz jak gówno – powiedział Syriusz podając mu kieliszek ognistej.

\- Łapo, bo się zarumienię od tych wszystkich komplementów – sarknął siadając i pijąc - To była wyjątkowo ciężka pełnia księżyca – westchnął. Kiwnąłem głową przyznając mu rację. Nawet po zakończeniu szkoły nie przestaliśmy towarzyszyć Remusowi [podczas jego przemian. Z nami był spokojniejszy, ale ostatniej nocy było inaczej. Jakby czegoś się bał, jakby wiedział, że coś złego ma nadejść.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że po tej nocy mieliśmy znowu trening z Moodym – mruknął Syriusz.

\- Znowu dał wam w kość? – zapytał z sympatią Remus. Zawsze troszczy się o wszystkich, nawet wtedy, gdy sam czuje się okropnie. Jak tu go nie lubić?

\- Jest walnięty. No i ta cała nieustająca czujność. On wszędzie widzi niebezpieczeństwo – powiedziałem siadając w fotelu i pijąc.

\- Dlatego jest jednym z najlepszych Aurorów, nie daje się przechytrzyć i jest zawsze przygotowany – powiedział Remus.

\- Mówisz tak, bo go nie widziałeś na treningach, tylko na spotkaniach Zakonu – powiedział Syriusz. Kiwnąłem głową i spojrzałem na sowę, która wleciała przez okno i wylądowała tuż przede mną. Zdziwiony odłożyłem szklankę. Nie dostawałem już listów, nie miałem od kogo. No chyba, że prenumeratę Proroka Codziennego.

\- Od kogo? – zapytał Remus.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziałem sięgając po złotą kopertę i zaniemówiłem nie będąc w stanie otworzyć listu. Złota koperta i pieczęć paktu. Niemożliwe…

\- Czy to? – zapytał cicho Syriusz podchodząc do mnie szybko i stając obok.

\- Chyba tak… Nie można tego podrobić, ale… Zawsze z Lily jesteśmy ostrożni.. – powiedziałem dosyć cienkim głosem i szybko sięgnąłem po butelkę upijając z niej duży łyk.

\- O czym wy mówicie? – Zapytał zdezorientowany Remus stając po drugiej stronie fotela i patrząc na kopertę – Co to za znak? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Spojrzałem na siebie z Syriuszem, wiedząc, że nie możemy wyjawić Remusowi szczegółów Paktu. Ale on też był naszym bratem.

\- To co ci powiemy nie może wyjść poza ściany tego pokoju, Remus. To bardzo ważne. Grozi nawet odebraniem naszej magii – powiedziałem powoli.

\- Nikomu nie powiem, wiecie o tym – powiedział zdezorientowany. Syriusz usiadł na oparciu fotela.

\- Nasi przodkowie, wraz z członkami kilku innych rodzin czysto krwistych złożyli pewien pakt – powiedziałem.

\- Dobrze, na czym ten pakt miał polegać? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- To było takie zabezpieczenie. Wiesz, że czystokrwiści są zadufani w sobie, myślą, ze wszystko im wolno. Nie przejmują się takimi drobiazgami, jak wierność. Mają mnóstwo kochanek, zwykle półkrwi, ale zdarzają się też mugolaki i mugole. Gdy jakiś mężczyzna zapłodni kobietę, nieważne czy żonę czy kochankę czy przypadkową dziewczynę na jedną noc, zostaje do niego wysłany list z informacją, że zostanie ojcem. Przeważnie nic z tym nie robią, bo to „brudna krew". Ale gdy nie mają innego dziecica, odbierają kochanką dzieci i wychowują je z żonami. Udają przed wszystkimi, że to ich wspólne dziecko o czystej krwi, aby zachować ciągłość rodu i tym samym nie splamić honoru rodziny – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Wiedziałem, że ta cała „czystość krwi" to bzdura. Niemożliwym jest, aby przez tyle stuleci w jakiejś rodzinie nie było ani jednego mugola – powiedział podekscytowany Remus i zmarszczył czoło patrząc na mnie – Czy ty i Lily… - powiedział ostrożnie, a ja zbladłem jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Najwyraźniej – mruknąłem otwierając list i czytając go, Syriusz i Remus również czytali go siedząc na oparciach mojego fotela. W pokoju zapanowała grobowa cisza, a mnie zalał zimny pot.

\- James… Kim jest Hermiona Granger? – zapytał Syriusz przerywają ciszę w pokoju.

\- Ja… Nie mam pojęcia – szepnąłem, czytając list po raz drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty. Nic z tego nie miało sensu – Nigdy nie zdradziłem Lily! Zawsze byłem jej wierny, to jakiś kiepski żart! – krzyknąłem wstając wściekły.

\- James, uspokój się. Tego listu nie można podrobić, jest oznakowany pieczęcią paktu – powiedział Syriusz biorąc list i patrząc na pieczęć.

\- Może jakiejś nocy byłeś pijany i nie pamiętasz, co się stało – powiedział ciepło Remus. Pokręciłem z furią głową.

\- Nie! Każdą noc spędzam z Lily, albo na treningach! – krzyknąłem.

\- Więc jak to wyjaśnisz? – zapytał Syriusz trzymając list.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale się dowiem.. – powiedziałem biorąc list, położyłem go na stoliku i wyjąłem różdżkę – Incendio – powiedziałem wskazując różdżką na list, który wylądował cały w płomieniach. Kiedy ogień zniknął, list leżał wciąż na stoliku nietknięty, a pieczęć paktu zalśniła na złotej kopercie. Nie mam pojęcia kim jest ta cała Hermiona Granger, ale jestem pewny jednego. Znajdę ją i zażądam wyjaśnień.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hermione POV**

Dziewięć dni. Tyle przebywam już w przeszłości. Tyle czasu minęło odkąd _go_ widziałam. Tyle czasu upłynęło od momentu, w którym mnie tu wysłał. I po co? Straciłam całkowicie chęć do życia. Jedyne co trzymało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach to ta niewinna istotka, która się we mnie rozwija. Owoc miłości mojej i _jego._ Nie jestem nawet w stanie powiedzieć jego imienia. Gdy dłużej o nim myślę czuję jak ogarnia mnie ból, zaczyna w sercu i rozpływa się na całe ciało. Nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na taką słabość. To jeszcze się nie wydarzyło. Mogłam temu wszystkiemu zapobiec. Mogłam zapobiec śmierci nie tylko _jego_ , ale też wielu innych ludzi.

\- Dostał już list z Ministerstwa, Panno Granger – powiedział Albus Dumbledore, patrząc na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. Potrząsnęłam głową, wpatrując się w błonia, nie dotknięte wojną. Wciąż nie mogłam przywyknąć do tego dyrektora. Niby to wciąż Dumbledore, ale jednak nie zupełnie ten, którego znałam. Tamtego Dumbledore'a już nie ma.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że do tego dojdzie, dyrektorze – powiedziałam. Nawet dla mnie mój głos zabrzmiał niesamowicie słabo i bez życia. Podskoczyłam ze strachu, słysząc cichy trzask i odruchowo sięgnęłam po różdżkę.

\- Panienki herbata – powiedziała Lolita. Skrzatka, którą przydzielił mi Albus. Nie wiem co bym bez niej poczęła. Pewnie umarła z głodu i pragnienia, bo to właśnie ona pamiętała o moich posiłkach i wmuszała we mnie jedzenie. Była słodka i kochająca, przypominała mi trochę o Zgredku. _Go też mogę uratować._

\- Dziękuję Lolito – uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i wzięłam herbatę, opatulając bardziej kocem. To tu przebywałam większość dnia, na parapecie swojego dormitorium, wpatrując się na błonia. To mnie odprężało. To było jak przypomnienie, że wszystko złe co się stało… Jeszcze się nie wydarzyło.

\- James wpadł w szał. Całymi dniami szuka Hermiony Granger. Był tu nawet u mnie i pytał czy nie znam nikogo takiego – powiedział Albus, kiedy Lolita zniknęła. Skrzywiłam się słysząc imię, które padło z ust dyrektora i potrząsnęłam głową.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mnie znalazł. Niech pan coś wymyśli, błagam – powiedziałam z rozpaczą. Nie wiem czy zniosłabym jego widok.

\- Panno Granger… Hermiono… - powiedział ciepło, siadając naprzeciw mnie. Ze łzami w oczach spojrzałam na niego, mając nadzieję, że zmiękczę go i jednak zgodzi się trzymać moją obecność w sekrecie.

\- Błagam. Niech pan powie mu, że.. Że ten list to zwykły żart, podróbka – załkałam, nie mogąc powstrzymać dłużej płaczu.

\- Wiesz, że podrobienie tego listu, tej pieczęci jest niemożliwe. On musi poznać prawdę – powiedział. Mogłam słyszeć w jego głosie troskę i ciepło, ale jego słowa sprawiły mi ból. Wiedziałam jednak, że ma rację.

\- Dobrze… Ale nie chcę, aby poznał całą prawdę – powiedziałam cicho.

\- Co masz na myśli moja droga? – zapytał ostrożnie. Westchnęłam głęboko i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Nie chcę, aby wiedział w jakim celu naprawdę mnie tu przysłano – powiedziałam twardo i choć widziałam wątpliwości w oczach Albusa, wiedziałam, że mnie posłucha. Był to jedyny sposób, abym spotkała się z Jamesem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Albus. Kiwnęłam głową trzymając się za usta. Teleportacja w trakcie ciąży nie była mądrym posunięciem.

\- Tak. Nic mi nie jest, już przechodzi – powiedziałam drącym głosem. Staliśmy przed drzwiami znanego mi domu w Dolinie Godryka. Wiedziałam, że muszę się spotkać z _nim_ , ale nie wiedziałam, że będzie to tak szybko. Zaledwie wczoraj rozmawiałam o tym z Albusem.

\- Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Nie. Nie jestem pewna czy kiedykolwiek będę na to gotowa – przyznałam. Poklepał mnie pocieszająco po ramieniu i zapukał do drzwi. Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Zadrżałam patrząc w dobrze mi znane brązowe oczy. Kolana się pode mną ugięły, nie wiem jakim cudem zdołałam ustać prosto. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, rozmowę Albusa z Jamesem słyszałam jak przez mgłę. James.. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłam. Mój oddech był krótki i urywany, ręce włożyłam szybko do kieszeni, aby nikt nie zauważył, jak mi drżą. W głowie miałam milion myśli, a jednocześnie żadnej konkretnej. Chciałam rzucić się mu w ramiona i jednocześnie stać się niewidzialna. Nie wiedząc jak się zachować milczałam przysłuchując się rozmowie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, co pan tutaj robi? – zapytał zaskoczony James.

\- Witaj, James. Wiem, że od pewnego czasu poszukujesz pewnej osoby. Chciałem osobiście doprowadzić do twojego spotkania z Hermioną Granger – powiedział spokojnie Albus. Obserwowałam czujnym okiem, jak w momencie, gdy padło moje nazwisko, James zamarł. Nie wiem o czym musiał myśleć w tamtej chwili. Kiedy jego oczy spotkały moje ogarnęła mnie fala ciepła.

\- Hej.. – szepnęłam żałośnie, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od jego oczu, w których widziałam tyle emocji. Szok, zdezorientowanie, złość, ciekawość. Nie było w nich tej iskierki ciepła, którą miał w oczach zawsze, gdy na mnie patrzył. To nie był mój James.

\- Wejdźcie – powiedział James otwierając szerzej drzwi. Weszłam do domu za Dumbledorem, rozglądając się dyskretnie po domu. Wszędzie widziały zdjęcia Jamesa z Lily. Podeszłam do największego zdjęcia, które widziało w centrum salonu. Już je kiedyś widziałam. Myślałam, że już nigdy go nie ujrzę. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam sobie na jedną, samotną łzę, która spłynęła mi po policzku.

„ _Nie musisz pozbywać się tego zdjęcia. To twoja przeszłość, twoje wspomnienia"_

„ _Właśnie. To przeszłość. Wolę skupi się na przyszłości, którą jesteś ty"_

 _ **-**_ Usiądźcie. Napijecie się czegoś, czy… ? – zapytał niepewnie James. Spojrzałam na niego i pokręciłam głową siadając na kanapie.

\- James czy ktoś poza tobą jest świadomy o liście, jaki otrzymałeś? – zapytał Albus siadając w fotelu.

-Ugh… Syriusz i Remus byli ze mną, gdy go otrzymałem. Nie.. Nie powiedziałem o tym Lily – szepnął zawieszając głowę z hańbą.

\- A gdzie podziewa się panna Evans? – zapytał z uśmiechem dyrektor. James wyprostował się, przejeżdżając dłonią po niesfornych włosach.

\- Jest u koleżanki. Profesorze doceniam te uprzejmości, ale chcę wiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje. Jakim cudem dostałem list. Ten list. Z pieczęcią paktu. To jest niemożliwe – powiedział i odwrócił w moją stronę – Wybacz, ale ja cię nie znam. Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. Na pewno jesteś miłą dziewczyną, ale jeśli maczałaś palce w tym dowcipie to proszę cię, abyś przestała i wyjaśniła jakim cudem podrobiłaś, ukradłaś, pieczęć paktu. I z kąd w ogóle o tym wiesz – powiedział w pośpiechu. Widać było, że jest sfrustrowany. Miałam ochotę wstać i objąć go, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę.

\- James uspokój się. Hermiona go nie podrobiła, ani nie ukradła – powiedział Albus.

\- Ale to by znaczyło, że…! – krzyknął James cały blednąc. Spuściłam głowę nie chcąc widzieć go takiego.

\- Będzie najlepiej, jeśli przy tej rozmowie będzie obecny pan Black i pan Lupin, James. Wtedy wszystko zrozumiesz – powiedział Albus. James chciał się kłócić, widziałam to, ale jednak zrezygnował i wysłał patronusa do Syriusza i Remusa z wiadomością, aby przybyli do Doliny Godryka jak najszybciej się da. Po chwili słychać było trzask na zewnątrz, a w kominku buchnęły płomienie.

\- Kochanie, wróciłem! – krzyknął zadowolony Syriusz wchodząc przez frontowe drzwi. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż Syriusz jakiego znałam. Tego nie dotknęła śmierć przyjaciół i lata spędzone w Azkabanie. Ten Syriusz był młody, przystojny, żartobliwy i nieustraszony. No i oczywiście arogancki. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać, wstałam i podbiegłam do niego tuląc go mocno. Ustał zdezorientowany, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi wdychając jego zapach. Woda kolońska, whiskey i cygara. Nie ważne, jaki to rok. To był Syriusz.

\- Syriuszu, kim jest twoja urocza znajoma? -zapytał zdziwiony Remus wychodząc z kominka.

\- Huh… Remusie, sam chciałbym to wiedzieć – powiedział Syriusz. Odsunęłam się i zauważyłam, jak patrzy pytająco na Jamesa, który zrezygnowany pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie powinnam była.. – zacięłam się zażenowana własnym zachowaniem. Spojrzałam na Albusa, który uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i czym prędzej wróciłam na swoje miejsce.

\- Łapo, Luniaczku, to Hermiona Granger – powiedział James. Zarumieniłam się czując na sobie zszokowane i zaciekawione spojrzenia Syriusza i Remusa.

\- W końcu cię znalazł, co? Przyznam, że mnie pani intryguje. Remus Lupin – przedstawił się Remus, podchodząc i wyciągając rękę w jej stronę.

\- Wiem kim jesteś Remusie – uśmiechnęłam się ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Robi się jeszcze ciekawiej. Jesteś pełna niespodzianek – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz siadając.

\- Pora wyjaśnić parę spraw – powiedział Albus patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że rozumiem i spojrzałam na trójkę Huncwotów.

\- Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i przybyłam tu z 1997 roku – powiedziałam. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Syriusz.

\- Więc tam skąd pochodzisz znasz nas? – zapytał przybierając poważną postawę, którą tak rzadko można było u niego zobaczyć.

\- Tak. Dlatego tak zareagowałam na twój widok. Bardzo cię przepraszam, Syriuszu. Po prostu w moim czasie byłeś dla mnie jak drugi ojciec – powiedziałam zarumieniona, za co obdarował mnie ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Jak udało ci się cofnąć w czasie tak daleko? – zapytał Remus.

\- To długa historia – powiedziałam nie wiedząc od czego zacząć.

\- Może zacznij od samego początku. Opowiedz im to, o czym powiedziałaś mi – wtrącił Albus. Kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody.

\- Moje pełne imię i nazwisko to Hermiona Jane Granger. Urodziłam się 19 września 1979 roku. Moi rodzice to mugole, więc nie miałam pojęcia o świecie magii do czasu, aż w wieku dwunastu lat otrzymałam list do Hogwartu. W pociągu poznałam dwóch chłopców, którzy stali się moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – powiedziałam biorąc głęboki wdech – Ronald Weasley i Harry Potter – dokończyłam.

\- Potter? Syn Rogacza? James, będziesz miał syna! – krzyknął uradowany Syriusz.

\- Łapo, siedź cicho – skarcił go Remus. James nie odezwał się słowem.

\- Byłam bardzo podekscytowania poznaniem Harrego, ponieważ był legendą. Każdy czarodziej znał jego imię, człowieka, który mając jeden rok, pokonał Voldemorta – powiedziałam.

\- Nie rozumiem. Jakim cudem jednoroczne dziecko mogło pokonać samego… V-voldemorta? – zapytał Remus i dopiero w chwili, gdy zająkał się przy imieniu potwora wszechczasów, przypomniałam sobie jak młodzi i niewinni oni są.

\- Chyba muszę cofnąć się jeszcze wcześniej. Gdy Lily Potter… - przerwałam widząc, że Syriusz chce coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował widząc ostre spojrzenie Remusa – była w ciąży została wygłoszona przepowiednia, która głosiła, że dziecko urodzone w lipcu, a którego rodzice odmówią Voldemortowi trzy razy, będzie miał moc pokonania Tego-Które-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Do opisu pasowały dwie osoby. Harry oraz dziecko Longbottomów. Potterowie znaleźli się pod ochroną zaklęcia Fidelisa. Jej strażnikiem miał zostać Syriusz, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniono zdanie na Petera Petegrew. On jednak od dłuższego czasu pracował dla Voldemorta. Zdradził Potterów, a Voldemort osobiście zjawił się, aby zabić Harrego. James i Lily stanęli mu na drodze. Najpierw zabił Jamesa… Potem zajął się Lily. Jednak gdy chciał zabić Harrego Adaną, klątwa odbiła się od niego i trafiła w Voldemorta, który zniknął. Część uznała go za martwego, część uważała, że gdzieś się ukrywa i odzyskuje siły. Harremu po tamtej nocy pozostała blizna na czole. Znalazł się pod opieką siostry Lily i jego męża, ponieważ Syriusz trafił do Azkabanu za zabicie dwunastu mugoli i Petera. – powiedziałam. Nie wiedziałam czy to źle czy dobrze, że mi nie przerywali. Wiedziałam, że to musiał być dla nich szok, ich twarze jednak nic nie zdradzały. Nie potrafili jednak zamaskować bólu w ich oczach.

\- Harry dorastał nie mając pojęcia o magii. Bardzo jednak tęsknił za swoimi rodzicami. To naprawdę niezwykły chłopak. Już w swoim pierwszym roku dostał się do drużyny quiddicha – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Chciałam ich jakoś pocieszyć, choć wiedziałam, ze przed nimi jeszcze wiele nieciekawych informacji.

\- Na pierwszym roku pokonał ponownie Voldemorta, który okazał się być w tyle głowy profesora obrony przed czarną magią. Wiem jak to musi brzmieć, ale tak właśnie było. Podobnie było na drugim roku, kiedy to została otwarta komnata tajemnic. Pokonał Voldemorta po raz kolejny. Przysięgam, ten chłopak to magnes na kłopoty. Na trzecim roku było głośno o człowieku, który uciekł z Azkabanu, jako pierwszy w historii – powiedziałam patrząc na Syriusza – Wtedy myśleliśmy, że Syriusz chce zabić Harrego. Dementorzy pilnowali Hogwartu, Harry niestety miał z nimi problem, z którym pomógł mu nasz nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Remus Lupin – uśmiechnęłam się do Remusa – Nauczył go zaklęcia patronusa. Harry w pełni go wyczarował na koniec roku, kiedy to uratował Syriusza. Okazało się, że to Peter zabił tamtych dwunastu mugoli i obciął sobie palec, aby upozorować własną śmierć. Przybrał postać szczura i od tamtej pory był z rodziną Weasley'ów. Niestety uciekł, kiedy wzeszła pełnia księżyca, a my mieliśmy inne kłopoty – dodałam niepewnie i widziałam, że Remus pobladł.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że was nie skrzywdziłem – szepnął.

\- Nie! Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Niestety złapali Syriusza, a Peter uciekł, ale uwolniliśmy Łapę – powiedziałam szczerze.

\- Cóż, widocznie muszę ci podziękować – powiedział Syriusz z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Dziwię się, że zdał się aż na tyle po takich rewelacjach.

\- Zrobiłeś to już nie raz – uśmiechnęłam się ciepło – Na czwartym roku odbył się turniej trój magiczny, w którym Harry wziął udział. Niestety wygrał razem z innym reprezentantem Hogwartu. Kiedy jednak dotknęli pucharu, przenieśli się na cmentarz. Cedrika, drugiego reprezentanta, zabito na miejscu. Harrego przetrzymali. Był świadkiem tego, jak Peter pomógł Voldemortowi odzyskać stałą postać. Doszło między nimi do walki, w której ich różdżki połączyły się i ukazały się duchy ostatnich osób, których zamordował Voldemort. W tym Jamesa i Lily, którzy przytrzymali na chwilę zaklęcie Voldemorta. Dało to czas Harremu na ucieczkę. Od tamtej chwili nic nie było tak, jak być powinno… Na naszym piątym roku powołano ponownie do życia Zakon Feniksa. Harry coraz częściej miewał bóle głowy i koszmary senne. Pewnej nocy zauważył w śnie rannego Arthura Weasley'a w Ministerstwie Magii. Okazało się to prawdą, ocalił mu wtedy życie. Więc gdy ukazała mu się wizja torturowanego Syriusza z Departamencie Tajemnic nie traciliśmy czasu… Niestety… To była zasadzka. Byliśmy głupi, wiem o tym. Głupi i lekkomyślni. Wtedy o mało co nie straciliśmy Syriusza. Ledwo go wtedy odratowano. W wakacje przed szóstym rokiem moich rodziców zamordowali śmierciożercy. Nie miałam dokąd się udać. Syriusz mnie przygarnął i zajął jak własną córką. Pomógł mi uporać się ze stratą, opiekował się mną i kochał. Nigdy nie zdołam się odwdzięczyć za miłość i troskę – powiedziałam szczerze. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, tym razem szeroko i szczerze.

\- Byłbym dumny mając taką córkę, jak ty – powiedział ciepło. Czując nadchodzące łzy szybko zaczęłam kontynuować historię.

\- Na szóstym roku naszym nauczycielem obrony został Severus Snape. Do tej pory uczył nas eliksirów, które wtedy przejął ponownie profesor Slughorn. Wiem, że was uczył. Tak czy inaczej, profesor Dumbledore zaczął mieć prywatne spotkania z Harrym na tamtym roku. Pokazywał mu wspomnienia z Voldemortem. Opowiadał mu o nim, o jego rodzinie i przeszłości. Dał zadanie Harremu, aby ten dowiedział się od Sluhorna o pewnej rozmowie z Voldemortem. Chodziło o horkruksy, czyli umieszczenie części duszy człowieka w jakimś przedmiocie. Aby było to możliwe, trzeba dopuścić się najgorszego z czynów, czyli morderstwa. Jak się okazało, Voldemort rozszczepił swoją duszę na siedem części. Dążył do magicznej liczby… Pierwszym horkruksem był dziennik, który zniszczył Harry na swoim drugim roku w Komnacie Tajemnic. Następne to pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, czyli dziadka Voldemorta, medalion Salazara Slytherina, puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, jego wąż Nagini i… Ostatni horkruks stworzył przypadkowo… Był nim Harry – szepnęłam nie patrząc na nich. Wiedziałam, ze mieli mnóstwo pytań, ale musieli poczekać do końca historii – Pod koniec szóstego roku do zamku wkradli się śmierciożercy. Nie jest w tej chwili istotne jak. Byli tylko rozproszeniem. W tym czasie Severus Snape zabił Dumbledora – dodała i zamilkłam słysząc krzyk Syriusza.

\- Ta przeklęta gnida! Wiedziałem! To nic nie warty gnojek! – wrzasnął wstając.

\- Syriuszu, proszę cię, uspokój się – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

\- Ale.. – zaczął niezadowolony.

\- Hermionie nie jest łatwo opowiadać to wszystko, a twoje przerywniki tylko pogarszają sprawę. Siadaj – powiedział Albus, tym razem twardym głosem. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie, jego spojrzenie zmiękło i posłusznie usiadł już się nie odzywając.

\- Testament Dumbledora odczytano w wakacje przed siódmym rokiem. Dla wszystkich było szokiem, kiedy odczytano, że w jego posiadłości od lat znajduje się osoba, która podobno jest martwa od wielu lat. James Potter, który cudem przeżył atak Voldemorta w Dolinie Godryka. Przez te wszystkie lata był uważany za zmarłego. Był nieprzytomny, obudził się dopiero na naszym czwartym roku, ale powoli dochodził do zdrowia. Kiedy przybyto do posiadłości profesora Dumbledora, James był już całkowicie zdrowy. Zaczął odbudowywać więź z Harrym i wyruszył z nami na poszukiwania horkruksów. Wtedy się do siebie zbliżyliśmy - zarumieniłam się – Z początku rozmawialiśmy tylko o Harrym, potem zeszliśmy na tematy takie jak co lubimy, a czego nie. Staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. Było bardzo łatwo się w nim zakochać – szepnęłam nie potrafiąc zmusić się, aby podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na Jamesa – Wtedy zaszłam w ciążę. Podczas bitwy z Voldemortem, na błoniach Hogwartu, wszystko poszło nie tak. Harry przegrał, Ron poległ broniąc siostrę. Nie wiem co stało się z Remusem, ale wiem, że jego żona poległa. Syriusz był cały, kiedy ostatni raz go widziałam. To było, kiedy Jamesa ugodziła klątwa. Czytam wiele książek, ale nie potrafiłam mu pomóc. Każde zaklęcie lecznicze, jakie rzucałam tylko pogarszało sprawę. Trzymałam go w ramionach i płakałam, nie wiedziałam co robić. Powiedział.. – zacięłam się, a w moim gardle stanęła gula.

„ _Tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie zdawałem sobie co to prawdziwa miłość, póki nie spotkałem ciebie. Lily była wyobrażeniem kobiety moich marzeń. Teraz wiem, że to ty jesteś prawdziwą miłością mojego życia. Ty i nasze dziecko jesteście dla mnie wszystkim. Ochronię was. Ciebie i nasze maleństwo. Może… Może to nie będę zupełnie ja, ale… Ale będziemy razem tak czy inaczej. Znajdź mnie. Wiem, że cię pokocham. Wiem, że wybiorę cię nad Lily. Tylko mnie znajdź."_

\- Co powiedziałem? – szepnął James odzywając się po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy zaczęłam opowieść. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, z których spłynęły łzy.

\- Że tą przyszłość trzeba zmienić. Że muszę uratować ciebie, Lily i Harrego; wasze dziecko – powiedziałam cicho. Magia Jamesa, którą mi przekazał z ostatnim jego tchnieniem, pozwoliła mi się cofnąć w czasie. Jednak zbyt daleko niż bym tego chciała. Harry już powinien tu być. Ale w takiej sytuacji nie mogłam zniszczyć związku Jamesa i Lily. Harry musiał się narodzić. To on był wybawcą. Wiem, że mój James mnie kochał. Ale on nie był mój. Ten James Potter, siedzący przede mną, całym serce kochał Lily. I niech tak zostanie. Dla dobra jego, Lily, Harrego i całego świata czarodziejskiego, jak i mugolskiego.


	4. Kontynuacja

Witam!

Wiem, że dawno nic nie dodawałam. I właśnie w tej sprawie piszę. Bardzo podoba mi się pomysł na tą historię. "Pakt" krążył mi po głowię od naprawdę długiego czasu. Ale od kiedy znalazłam nową pracę nie mam czasu pisać. A kiedy już mam czas wolny to po prostu nie mam weny.

Chciałabym jednak, żeby ta historia toczyła się dalej. Stąd ten post.

 **Czy jest ktoś zainteresowany kontynuacją tej historii?**

Jeśli ktoś ma czas i chęci do kontynuowania pisania "Paktu" to proszę! Napiszcie do mnie na fanfiction! Mimo, że bardzo kocham ten pomysł to nie chcę, aby się zmarnował przez moje niedbalstwo!

Pozdrawiam wszystkich i dla pisarzy fanfiction życzę dużo weny!


End file.
